As known, multi-pole stators exist formed by a substantially star-shaped stack of sheets featuring a plurality of poles extending from a tubular core. The stators of this type are suitable for coupling with an inner concentric armature or outer ring armature. they are common in brushless motors.
The peripheries of the poles, or pole extensions, form substantially a cylinder with a plurality of slits parallel or oblique with respect to the axis of the stator. The peripheries of the poles are connected to the core by means of pole walls that define corresponding grooves, accessible through the slits. The grooves have to be filled with insulated lead wire, by creating coils spooled about the pole walls.
At winding, where possible, the wire must pass necessarily through the slits for entering the grooves, and has to be guided to avoid collisions against the edges of the grooves. To this purpose, winding machines exist having a winding arm, or flier, which rotates causing the wire to follow a circular trajectory thus creating the coil of each pole. The wire follows the circular trajectory while it is guided in the slits by means of special winding forms.
One of the winding forms has the shape of a shroud and allows the wire to pass the pole making substantially a double chute guide that deviates the wire from its own circular trajectory and brings it to wind about the pole wall. The shroud normally is mounted on a support shaft co-axial to the flier and is movable towards/away from the axis of the stator for laying uniformly the wire along the pole wall.
By rotating, at winding, about the support shaft of the shroud the flier has an end that moves in orbital position both with respect to the pole being wound and to the shroud that guides the wire into the grooves.
Each portion of wire wound about one or more poles has at least two ends. In order to assure an electrical contact, which is necessary for the passage of the induction current that causes the armature to rotate and the motor to work, the ends must be connected to hooks; then a step of welding the hooks follows in order to dissolve the insulating film of the wire and to form an electrical contact. The hooks, in turn, when the motor is assembled are connected to the current supply circuits for the operation of the motor. The hooks are integrated or implanted in a terminal board, which is a body of plastic material that insulates the inner and front faces of the stack of sheets thus forming the ferromagnetic core of the stator.
After winding each coil, the wire is connected to one of the hooks, usually according to two possibilities:    a) the wire is wound one turn about the hook and then another coil is wound on another pole; in this case, the wire engages the hook;    b) the wire is cut at the hook, and the end can be, for a small portion, bent about the hook; at the same hook another end is arranged from which starts a coil.
For the case b) a termination device is provided that grips the wire, cuts it at the hook and carries out the termination step of the next coil wire end.
For the case a) there are many cases:                the wire engages the hook creating an overturned “U”, or an “Ω”, or an arch;        the wire forms a loop or an “alpha” about the hook.        
For the case a) there are presently no methods quickly and effective for engaging the wire with the hook without the use of further instruments that grip the wire.